wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gibborim Knight
is a deeply shard-affected clone of Chevalier,Control was paramount, as Chris had said. Control meant the brain, the blocks, the loyalty and obedience. The figure grew. Not so unusual for what Lab Rat usually did. But this growth… it was an unmasking. As Hunter had implied, these were people with nothing but the powers and the meat to hold those powers in this world. Where Hunter had gone wrong was that Amy had been in charge of the girl, had altered the mind to alter the power, and let something in by accident. Removing it was too hard, because what had opened could not be closed. Now they did the same thing, but with form. They did it intentionally. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II created by the combined forces of the Red Queen and Cryptid. Personality Amy claims that the personality traits of the original Chevalier are present in the Gibborim Knight and that he wants to protect and take care of people.Narwhal’s response had been loud enough that the microphone apparently caught it, because Amy responded. “Essential traces of the person he was are still intact. Chevalier wanted to take care of people, protect, hold the line. So does the Gibborim Knight. That’s all he wants.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.5 Supposedly because of Chevalier's influence on his own Shard,ijp92: so I guess you could say that no matter how much of an effect a shard/passenger/agent has on the personality/development of its host, its host will definatelysic have a similar and likely far greater affect on the "personality/development"of the shard/passenger/agent. Wildbow: That would be a very good, succinct way of putting it, yes. - Worm Web Serial Discussion III : After the End (Wildbow, SpaceBattles.com, 2014-01-15)“You want to see the faerie rise again, apparently, and Scion’s a big part of that whole equation.” “Yes. I’m seeing what you’re getting at, Administrator. A conflict of interest?” “Essentially.” “We all have our parts to play.” “Parts.” “Yes. Like actors taking a role in a play. We wear our human faces and harbor our dramas and fantasies, but it’s the same individuals playing the parts, as the play starts anew on a different stage, with different faces and forms. If it all goes well, a figure from the crowd joins the stage for the plays that follow, and the roles are refined.” “And us… Queens and Kings. Do we have a bigger part? Leading roles?” “Everyone’s the lead in their own story, Administrator. Some roles are bigger, some smaller, but none are more important, understand?” - Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 and the fact that Amy chose what traits the clone manifested.“I don’t brainwash people, Victoria. That implies there was a brain to wash. He was a blank slate. We brought out the traits and aspects that make him want to work with us.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.5 The Knight displayed a sense of care for his fellow giants.The giants slowly recovered, the noble giantess holding her injuries together with her power and bands of the fractal black lace. The knight helping her up. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z It needs to be given very specific directions otherwise things can be disastrous.The man moved. A giant, now. And as he moved, she could feel how he existed in three places at once. Overlapping, shifting qualities between forms. She could feel through him how he touched the floor and sensed its qualities, reached out for the wall- “Don’t!” she called out. She pulled away, stepping back. The giant obeyed. Second by second, however, it continued to come apart. She worried it would collapse into constituent parts, but it didn’t. A storm of overlapping identities and bodies. And one piercing eye, as it focused its gaze and looked down at her. ... Chris lunged, moving closer, and she backed up. She gave a thought to asking the shifting giant for help, and then thought twice of it. If it was as strong as she suspected, it would destroy everything in the course of saving her. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II Relationships Subservient to The Red Queen and other designated allies. Appearance The Gibborim Knight is a giant man, with gray skin and brutish features. Several versions of him simultaneously exist in an overlapped state, each slightly different from the other.I saw, on the big screens at the far end of the room, a giant of a man with gray skin and brutish features, holding the torn-off top of a car in one hand. It looked less like a distinct image, and more like the faces one might see reflected in a window at night. Shadows and glimpses, overlapping. ... He turned, head roving as he checked his direction. Heads, plural, as he refracted, each head looking in a different direction. The refracting carried down to the armor he wore, showing off different aesthetics. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.4 This effect can be most appreciated close up. As with the other giant-clones, The Knight was sent out to the streets naked, but with his power he quickly wrought armor and a sword from the environment. Later given an upgrade by Chris, the Gibborim Knight has grown to size similar to a Titan. He has constructed a loose band of metal that protects his genitals.Turning around, I saw another figure, easily mistaken for a Titan. He was massive, brutish in features, with metal stuck to flesh that strained and bulged around it, distorting and stretching materials that were at least a foot thick. A largely naked man, with bruised skin. I figured ‘largely’ naked because he was still wearing a loose band of metal around the waist, that did absolutely nothing for modesty, but did produce a kind of horribly uncomfortable looking cradle for his genitals. It looked like a car wreck with metal pinching and digging into skin, and it didn’t look like it should been able to contain the mass it did. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 Abilities and Powers The Gibborim Knight has abilities similar to Chevalier,It couldn’t quite grow long enough to get Chevalier to where he wanted to be, but the camera showed him reaching into the handle, with a shadow-flicker surrounding him up to the shoulders, just like the kind that surrounded the distant Knight. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.6 but scaled up.She worried it would collapse into constituent parts, but it didn’t. A storm of overlapping identities and bodies. And one piercing eye, as it focused its gaze and looked down at her. With every step she took backwards, the figure seemed to clarify. She took a step forward, and saw it separate apart again. Not wholly of this world’s rules. Closer to Chevalier’s power than Chevalier himself. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II He exists in multiple dimensions at once and presumably can effect things that also exist in multiple dimensions like the Machine Army.“Good to know. Is he going to punch his way through it? Overturn every stone? This is a replicating robot threat that infects, recycles, and adapts.” “He can. At least in a swathe around the portal. He can cut them back.” “And if they infect him? We know they can operate interdimensionally. They can plant those seeds.” “He can chew them up. It’s his domain and focus. It’s like saying they have blowtorches, so they’re a threat to a burning continent.” “They have blowtorches, and they got those blowtorches scarily fast. It’s like saying those people who learned to make blowtorches with amazing speed might learn and adapt to that burning continent, given enough time.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.5 His native strength is enough to rip cars and infrastructure apart,He’d already armored himself in part. He walked, holding car roof and construction materials, and the two overlapped, pressing in together, steel girders becoming fiberglass, then car roof becoming an arrangement of girders. He stopped, bent down, and twisted the girders so they fit to the curvature of his leg. Then, touching more armor, he blended existing armor to new armor, translating and combining aesthetics, making it uniform. Pelvis, butt and crotch, three-quarters of his legs had already been covered, and arrangements sat under his feet and between his toes like sandals. With the new addition, he was armored from the waist down, pretty much. Boots to be filled out, the rest encased. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.4 with additional abilities letting him create armor and weapons similar to Chevalier by combining these various items together. The ‘Gibborim Knight’ was there, still fashioning its armor, still trudging forward. It had built boots to cover its feet, which had been sandals before, and was building cross-straps for its chest. The expression it wore was a focused, determined one, even as its face broke apart into three transparent versions. ... The Chevalier had paused at a stockpile of construction materials, gathering more things. A weapon, a shield, armor for the chest, armor for the face. The interception time didn’t change much as a consequence of his stalling. He was wholly focused on his mission. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.5 Armored up he can take an appreciable amount of hits from Titans, like DauntlessDauntless continued his assault, striking out repeatedly, with a spear of lightning that curved and arced around clusters of buildings. There were a lot of buildings, so each attack had to be timed. The Knight kept its heavy shield up, retreating, enduring strikes that sometimes sent him skidding back a hundred feet. Sometimes he fell with the impacts, tearing up road and toppling heel over head. Always getting his shield up and in the way before the next strike, always keeping the shield at an angle so he would be driven down and back and not purely back and away. When intervening buildings provided cover, it ran, shield over its back. Glass fell from nearby windows with every heavy footfall. Like the world wept with its passing. Fucking Amy. Dauntless only advanced. He didn’t walk, his body more a pillar between sky and ground than a body. He flowed forward, scraped past the city, navigating a path that favored lakes and water, parks and open spaces. Some buildings fell, but the damage to the city proper was minimal, all considering. Had he been moving in a straight line, he would have caught the Knight already. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.6 and Hunter.The Gibborim Knight was holding firmest. The armor it had built and wrapped around itself was seemingly the only thing that could endure the onslaught. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.z II As an artificial being he is unable to produce or even survive without intercession from his creators.“The giants, yeah. What happens to them if Amy dies?” There was a telling pause. “I think they die, eventually. They’ll need upkeep. They can’t eat. They burn through power. But eventually is a long time. Maybe a year. They can do a lot of damage in the meantime, and I don’t know if they can be controlled.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 After being upgraded by Chris, the Gibborim Knight appears to have even more depth with his abilities. It appears he can infused objects with more abstract properties, as he is seen making a chunk of building into a bomb by swiping it through fire,Seemingly uncaring, roaring in a guttural way, he picked up a chunk of building with two hands, dragged it through a bed of flames on the ground in the process of drawing it back, and then chucked it underhanded. It detonated on impact, like the material of the building was an eggshell containing molten material. The Titan reared back, and the mostly naked Titan threw himself at the liqud Titan, grappling and wrestling with it to keep it from sinking into the ground. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 and enhancing a concrete pole with reality-warping effects by swiping it against a crack in reality.The Chevalier Giant picked up a concrete pole, and brushed it against a crack in reality as it passed it. The pole shifted, blurring, and became transparent, with a torn-up reality at the outer periphery. He clubbed the two Titans, thrashing them like he was swinging a baseball bat, and as hard as he swung, the pole didn’t disintegrate. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 History Post-Attack on Teacher The Gibborim Knight was the first shard-clone created by Amy and Chris as part of the Shin Defense Initiative. He was tasked with taking on the Machine Army and began making his way towards them through The City. Kronos moved to intercept him, and attacked him. After suffering some beating, he was replaced in the task by The Mother of Mothers.Sundown 17.6 The Gibborim Knight assisted in fending Titan Arachne off when the ice broke. The Ice Breaks The Gibborim Knight is employed in the fight against the Fortuna's Titans, tying up the Flowing and the Impaler Titans.Infrared 19.5Infrared 19.6 Trivia *Gibborim (from the singular גִּבֹּר, גִּבּוֹר gibbor) is a Hebrew word that can be glossed "mightiest" which is an intensive for gabar (גּבר) that can be glossed "mighty". Many times it is used of people who are valiant, mighty, or of great stature. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Striker Category:Earth Shin Category:Males Category:Brute Category:Shin Defense Initiative Category:Ward Characters